The present invention relates to a refrigerator unit and/or a freezer unit comprising at least one fan, at least one compressor and at least one condenser.
With such refrigerator units and/or freezer units, in particular in the version with a base assembly or a top assembly, the fan, condenser and compressor(s) are connected in series. The arrangement can be variable in this respect, e.g. in the form of a series connection of compressor, fan and condenser or in the form of a series connection of condenser, fan and compressor.
The first variant has the disadvantage that the emitted compressor heat is supplied to the condenser by means of the fan, whereas in the second variant the emitted condenser heat is supplied to the compressor. These embodiments known from the prior art, as described with reference to the two examples, thus have the disadvantage that the waste heat of one or more components is conducted to a further component which is likewise to be cooled.